Dariel Neverwinter
Dariel Neverwinter (Great Expectations) var Tenant-in-Chief for Brixton. Bakgrunn Dariel Neverwinter var medlem av Clennam familien. Han var Childe av Morgan Chadwick Clennam, fetter av Emeny Brass og Wilf Sutcliff, og nevø av Esther Clennam, Jolyon Clennam og Tristram Clennam. Neverwinter kom fra Edinburgh, hvor han var Ward of the Court of Castle Rock. Han var elskeren til sin mentor Cullen Mullendore. Etter å ha arvet Brixton fra Jolyon Clennam reiste han til London og tok over rollen som Tenant-in-Chief. Han innkalte til et møte med innbyggerne av Brixton og ga oppholdstillatelse til alle som møtte opp. Neverwinter arbeidet med å samle stemmer for Cristopher Onslow i om å vinne framtidig politisk hjelp fra Emeric familien og de som sympatiserte med Onslow. Neverwinter hjalp Madeleine Ives skjule seg fra Lesley Maynard, og skaffet henne en leilighet i Brixton. Dette var hovedsakelig gjort for å vinne gunst hos Adrian Penrose, som han også beskyttet fra Direktoratet. For å bistå Penrose og Onslow videre forsøkte Neverwinter å finne Horace Ashbrook. Brass' etterforskningen ledet Neverwinter til å tro at Ashbrook var i live. Etter å ha skaffet Emeric ringen fra Ives, overleverte han den til Onslow. Han fortalte Penrose og Onslow om at både Billy Bligh og Bieto Escarcega bekreftet at en person med Ashbrooks utseendet var i Belfast. "Kavanaugh" som han gikk under var nå en Priscus i The Sabbat og rådgiver for Max Bigelow. Neverwinter forsøkte også å innynde seg hos Lorraine familien, og jobbet for at de to Mithras familiene skulle overkomme rivaliseringen. Etter at protagonistene fikk intervjuet Billy Bligh fortalte han Faye Milton om at hun var mål for en Sabbat operasjon. Etter å ha avhørt Escarcega tok han kontakt med Royce Mallory, en Archon for Justicar Aubrey Shatterel, og fortalte om at de fant en mengde med personlig informasjon om Milton. Han fortalte også Mallory om Jules Blakeslee. Mullendore hadde tidligere fortalt Neverwinter at Blakeslee var en Toreador fra Edinburgh som hadde gått over til The Sabbat og som var i besittelse av Vicissitude. Neverwinter ga oppholdstillatelse til Peanut, Rick Moloney, Don Lassiter og Benjamin Buckle mot at de jobbet for ham. Nøkkelinformasjon * Fetisj: må drikke fra unge suksesfulle menn. * Arvet Brixton fra Jolyon Clennam. * Ghouls: Miriam Drinkwater, Eric McGineley, Jeremiah Guppy, Felicia Meeks, Bester Sutton, Merwin Tumblebrook. * Cristopher Onslow brukte Dominate 4 på Dariel. * Disipliner: Celerity, Dominate, Fortitude, Presence. Karakter Fortelling You’ve acquired a taste for power, Like the taste for rare meat. ''Gyorgy Konrad Dariel Neverwinter er på lånt tid. Et resultat av en gjeld hans Sire – hvis navn var like betydningsløst før han døde som etterpå – ikke kunne tilbakebetale. Og med ett pennestrøk var han ''de jure Childe av Morgan Chadwick Clennam. Om det var fordi han aldri hadde funnet en verdig kandidat eller om det var fordi han ikke var i stand til gi blodet til andre, hadde Morgan ingen andre Childes. Personlig var Dariel overbevist om at det var Clennam familiens grådighet som lå bak. Tanken om å gi fra seg noe, og i hvert fall noe så verdifult som blodet, var nok en altfor hjerteskjœrende forestilling. Så, på sin egen måte, var Morgan ikke i stand til å gi blodet. Det var nok også derfor, Dariel spekulerte videre, at medlemmer av Clennam familien aldri døde, men bare satt ubevegelig i ro og vokste i verdi som deres andre eiendommer. Å gi fra seg livet ville vœrt en lite fortjensmessig forretningsaffœre. Men det var verken hans fødsel eller hans embrace som var begynnelsen på Dariels historie. Stop for et øyeblikk, om du vil, og tenk på den kjeden av jern, eller gull, eller blomster, som binder en til verden. Spor den tilbake, ledd for ledd, og du vil finne det ene livshistoriske øyeblikket da det første leddet ble smidd og forankret. For Dariel ble støpt i selve berget i Castle Rock. Veien til The Court of Castle Rock, Klan Toreadors maktsenter i Edinburgh, er en vei som strekker seg lengre for hvert steg en tar. Skal en nå toppen kreves ferdighetene til å kunne gjøre det umulige mulig. Fra vinduet kunne Dariel beskue slottet hvor The Court holdt til. Han la seg alltid sent, slik at han kunne få med seg de første lysstrålene som krøp oppover murene. Opp bakveien, derimot, spaserte Morgan Clennam med letthet hver måned. Hver måned, nemlig, tok han runden for å samle inn penger, unnskyldninger og hva enn annet Toreador’ene hadde skarret sammen i løpet av ukene. Morgans formue var bygget på å holde aristokratiske Toredor’er i silke og sølvtøy. Denne runden tok Morgan alltid alene, mens Dariel tok seg av andre forretninger i byene rundt. I motsetning til sin (adoptiv) Sire gledet Dariel seg til ”den Persiske marsjen” som deres utflukter ble kalt i byen (yngre Toreador’er plystret gjerne Strauss melodien når Morgan passerte dem). Også i motsetning til sin Sire kom Dariel often tilbake med ingenting annet enn leppestift på kinnet. Hva enn gaver dette besynderlige og dagdrømmende Childet hadde lå det ikke i forretninger. Gitt Morgans arbeidsfordeling var det derfor overraskende at på an av marsj-kveldene ble Dariel kalt inn på salongen. Ettersom Morgan alltid tok i mot gjester i sin sentrumsleilighet var salongen i hovedhuset omgjort til et uoversiktlig og papirfylt kontor hvor advokater kom strebende fram og tilbake.Morgan stod plassert over messingskålen og vasket ansiktet i parfymert varmt vann. ”Dariel, hva er dette jeg hører om deg og denne Pettibone kvinnen?” ”Jeg tenker å gifte meg med henne, om du må vite.” ”Det eneste jeg må vite er det jeg faktisk vet, nemlig at hennes Sire ikke eier nålen i veggen. Nå som jeg minnes på det, jeg ''eier den nålen.” ”Vi er forelsket, Morgan.” ”Jaha.” ”Jaha? Hva betyr det?” ”Ingenting. Akkurat som jeg husker mange kvinner fra tiden når jeg var yngre. Og det betydde ingenting det heller.” Dariel skulle til å protestere, men Morgan laget et merkelig ul – som en hund i et ubestemt øyeblikk mellom smerte og advarsel. “Hva skal jeg gjøre med deg? Du går til våre klienter med besøk framfor befalinger. Ellers sitter du bare i vinduet, stirrer på det slottet og dagdrømmer. Det er pokker meg som om du skulle ha… Som om…” Morgan stoppet opp. Dariel fortsatte å snakke, men Morgan hørte ikke et ord som kom ut av munnen hans. Han bare kikket ned i det parfymerte speilbildet i messingskålen. Et skjevt smil skar seg over munnen hans. Den kvelden gikk de begge opp bakveien til Castle Rock. Dariel ble dratt etter slipset mellom små gater og forbi nysgjerrige personer som alltid hang seg på Morgans marsjer. Til slutt bar det gjennom en overvokst hage og opp på gårdsplassen til en villa på nordsiden. En sliten og blek ung mann sank enda dypere ned i sommerstolen når han så Morgan komme pesende. ”Parfitt, hent luktesaltet.” Tjeneren forsvant inn i huset. Først da Morgan stod rett over ham med oppildnete øyne reiste mannen seg. ”Herr Clennam… kremt… en glede som alltid. Du vil aldri tro hva som skjedde her forleden…” ”Kråkesølv!” utbrøt Morgan (i hans hode kunne alt måles i metall, selv ord). ”Men det spiller ingen rolle. Jeg tror jeg har ordningen som kan spare oss begge for flere gleder og ting jeg ikke kan tro.” Mannen så spørrende på Morgan, og så kikket han bort på Dariel som stirret storøyd tilbake. Dariels svake hjerte banket høylytt. Den bleke skikkelsen tilhørte Sir Cullen Redwyne Mullendore. Cullen Mullendore, en av de femste medlemmene av ''The Court of Castle Rock. Morgan tok Cullen med seg bort til en stor eik. Under eikregrene pågikk en oppildnet samtale. Cullen viftet med pekefingeren. Men Morgan viftet med begge armene. Da de kom tilbake var Cullen litt blekere og Morgans skjeve smil litt bredere (nå begynte han, tenkte Dariel, virkelig å se ut som han var klar for en institusjon på berget). Morgans plan var igangsatt. Cullens gjeld var slettet mot at han tok imot Dariel som ward of the court. ”Javel, Herr Neverwinter. Så begynner vel dette kapittelet også.” Vi får kalle det en gjesteforfatter mumlet det i munnviken. Cullen la hodet på skakke og tilbød kinnet som Dariel kysset. Dariel ville tidligere gått gjennom en sandstorm i ørkenen for å ha kysset Cullen, selv om det nå ble tilbudt uten noen anstrengelse. Men det føltes i dette øyeblikk som et kyss av samme art som når Cullen ville gitt noen mynter til udannet tjenestegutt (han så rett forbi Morgans juridiske tåke angående Dariels bakgrunn). I årene som gikk var Dariel under Cullens hustak og oppdragning. Han traff Morgan hver måned når hans Sire kom innom med penger for videre bekostninger. Alt tydet på at Morgan var nå en investor. Mens Dariels ferdigheter utviklet forstod også Cullen hvor klarsynt gamle Morgan hadde vœrt. Alle tre bar på store forventninger. Det var mange måneder senere at det skjeve smilet var på ny å finne på Morgans ansikt. (Det virker alltid riktigere å si at et smil var noe som skjedde med eller på Morgan). Han viftet med papirer. ”London, Dariel. London venter.” Dariel fikk to brev i henden. Et var fra en advokat som jobbet for Clennam familien. I følge advokaten hadde Dariel arvet et domene i London – Brixton – som et resultat av at noen kritiske besittelser i Jolyon Clennams beholdning måtte videreføres. Det andre var fra hans nevø Emeny Brass. Det forklarte kort at de måtte møtes i Southampton før Brass reiste over til Irland og Dariel til London. Det var allerede morgen idet Dariel stod ved dørinngangen til Cullens vœrelse. ”Du får ikke sove heller?” Cullen satt ved kontorpulten i slåbroken. Askebegeret var overfylt og rundt ham lå kart og en rekke brev. ”Nei. Denne Sabbat affœren bare vokser.” ”Det hjelper ikke at du driver deg vanvidd over dette.” ”Dariel, det er sent, jeg trenger å…” ”Hysj nå. Ta fem minutter. En kjapp drink, så skal jeg gå igjen.” Han satt glassene ned på bordet og åpnet vinflasken. Cullen hadde alltid hatt en svakhet for alkoholisert blod. Han smilte for første gang på over en uke. ”Ok, Dariel.” ”Du vet. Det du har utrettet allerede er ingenting annet mirakuløst. Jeg skylder deg mer enn jeg kan noensinne gjenbetale.” Cullen kikket ned i glasset. ”Det jeg vet er at du ikke trenger meg mer.” Dariel kysset ham. ”Jeg… Jeg løy, Cullen. Jeg kom ikke her for en kjapp drink.”Category:London Category:Lambeth Category:Ventrue Category:Edinburgh